Birthday or no fun day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's Ally's birthday, but at first it seems like people don't care...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Birthday or no fun day**

**Today the sweet Ally Dawson turn 17, but what's wrong? There's no dad walking into her bedroom, singing Happy Birthday with breakfast and presents for her. **

Ally gets up from bed and pull off her pink jammies and put on a brown tank top and a dark skirt with red flowers on it, a blue denim waistcoat and a pair of dark brown boots. Typical Ally-clothes.

When Ally walk downstairs to the kitchen there's no sign of her dad. Weird, since it's Sunday and he's always reading the newspaper by the kitchen-table at this time every Sunday.

"Dad...? Where are you?" says Ally in a loud clear tone. No answer.

"Guess I'll have to make my own breakfast then..." says Ally as she walk over to the fridge.

On the fridge is a small note from her dad. It says: "Dear Ally! Had to go away on important Sonic Boom mission. I'm sorry. Happy B-day, baby-girl. See ya tonight. Love from daddy!"

"No B-day presents?" says Ally in a sad tone.

Ally open the fridge, grab three eggs, the apple-juice box, the butter-jar and a tomato.

She begin to fry her three eggs while thinking about why her dad just left like that. He never does that, not on his only daughter's birthday. He didn't even say anything in his note to her about where he left her birthday-presents.

"I hope my dad still care about me." says Ally to herself. "Maybe Ally isn't daddy's girl anymore."

The doorbell can be heard. Who can it be, at 8 in morning?

Ally walk over to the front-door and opens it to find...Trish, her BFF.

"Hi, Ally! Happy B-day!" says Trish as she give Ally a pink gift-box.

"Aww! Thanks, Trish!" says Ally.

Ally quickly pull the pink paper of her gift. Inside is a small pink compact HD video-camera.

"Wow! This is a really good gift." says Ally in a happy tone.

"Knew you'd love it." says Trish with a smirk.

"Where did you get money to buy me such a fancy B-day present, T...?" says Ally.

"Just got a job at Carlos & Joey's, the new camera store at the mall. Discount for those who work there. I only gave 50 dollars for it." says Trish.

"I see." says Ally with a friendly laugh. "Nice that someone has enough kindness in their heart to bring me a present at all."

"You're my BFF, Ally D. I'd never forget your birthday."

"Awww!" says Ally in a cute girly tone.

"Ally, you're soo much more of a girly-girl than me." says Trish.

"Yeah, I know. You're the slightly tomboy-ish one." says Ally.

Ally and Trish hug each other and smile.

10 minutes later Austin and Dez arrive at the Dawson's house.

"Happy B-day, Ally!" says Austin as he give Ally her birthday-presents. The new Jane Francesco movie on DVD and a cute silver necklace.

"Austin...this is so nice of you. I'm gonna wear this necklace to school tomorrow." says Ally with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Ally! Got this for you." says Dez as he give Ally a cool black / pink sparkle-finish briefcase for hip young women.

"Dez, not bad. I had never thought that you'd give me the most girly gift this far today." says Ally. "Thanks!"

"The Dez-man has his moments!" says Dez.

"Yeah, sure you do." says Ally with irony.

"Will there be cake later? Me hope there'll be cake. Me just _**love **_cake." says Dez.

"Sorry, guys..." says Ally. "Doesn't seem like there will be any party today."

"Then how about we go over to Sonic Boom, have a pizza up in the practice-room and just hang out...?" says Austin.

"Sure! Could be fun." says Ally. "I'm just gonna eat my breakfast and I'll be there later, we can have the pizza for lunch."

"Okey! See you there, Ally D." says Austin when he Dez and Trish leave.

"You think she suspect anything?" whispers Trish to Austin on the way out.

"She's got no clue, Trish. Ally knows nothing about what we're up to. She's gonna be really surprised, trust me." whispers Austin back.

2 hours later Ally arrive at Sonic Boom. She unlock the door ( she has a key since her dad owns the store and she is in charge of Sonic Boom whenever her dad is out of town ) and enter.

Suddenly the lights come on and all the people she love is there and scream in a clear cheerful tone "Happy Birthday, Ally!"

Her dad is there, along with Austin, Trish, Dez and even her mom is home to be there for Ally on her big day.

"Ally D, you didn't guess that we were gonna throw you a surprise-party, huh?" says Austin.

"Happy B-day, Ally!" says Ally's mom as she hug Ally.

"Aww, mommy!" says a very happy Ally.

"Your dad and I want you to have this." says Ally's mom as she give Ally a new custom-made Fender Stratocaster. It's pink with silver-sparkle pickguard and white heart-inlays on the fretboard and on the actual body of the guitar it says 'Allycaster' in large fancy black script.

"Thanks, mom! Thanks, daddy!" says Ally with a huge smile.

"We love you, sweetie." says Ally's dad to his happy daughter.

"Dez, bring the cake...if you didn't eat all of it earlier." says Trish.

Dez go up to the practice-room and return a minute later with a big pink birthday-cake.

After cake, soda and party-games, Ally and her mom talk in private up in the practice-room.

"Mom, I was so surprised to see you today. Aren't you supposed to be in Africa?" says Ally.

"Yes, I should be in Africa, but I took time off to be at my sweet Ally's 17th B-day party." says Ally's mom.

"That make me soo happy! Mom, you're awesome!" says Ally.

"I'm doin' my best, sweetie. Me and dad wants our little Ally to have an awesome life." says Ally's mom.

"Little Ally?" says Ally with a small laugh.

"Okey, maybe not so little anymore, but to part of me you're always that cute 5 year old kid who's just learned to play piano." says Ally's mom.

"Mommy...I'm always your little Ally, if that make you happy." says Ally.

"Aww, come here, cutie!" says Ally's mom with a smile as she hug Ally.

"Aww, mom!" says Ally.

"You're happy now?" says Ally's mom.

"Yay! Best birthday ever!" says Ally in a cute childish tone.

**The End.**


End file.
